New Girl In Town
by HSM-FAN 4LYFE
Summary: She wants a normal life, but will her true identity and her Grandfather stand in her way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm the princess of England.

My life is different to other people because, well I'm a princess and all my life I always wanted to be a normal kid and go to normal school and do normal things.

Just last year my mum and dad (King and Queen) died in a car crash and now I'm all alone with my big brother Jason and my grand father.

_**No one's prov**_

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" answered Gabriella's grandfather who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Morning Grandpa. I was wondering if I could talk to you." Gabriella seemed very nervous.

"Yes of course you can"

"I was wondering if I could go to America and live as a normal teenager."

"YOU WHAT?!" Gabriella's Grandfather really in a bad mood. He yelled so hard that the people down the street could hear him.

"Come on Grandpa you know I hate it here and I would really like to know what it is like to be a normal kid."

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Gabriella knew that he wouldn't let her out because of what happened to her parent and he didn't want it to happen to her.

Gabriella stormed out of the room and ran up in to her suite.

"I hate my life."

Her brother Jason walked in the room

"if you really hate it then why aren't you packing your bags?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you sneak out and go?"

"Because … I can't disobey him and plus when I get there everyone will see me and"

"Go in a disguise and change your name"

"But where would I stay?"

"You could be one of those people that are looked after by other people"

"You mean go to a home stud?"

"Yeah that's the word" Jason said sounding really dumb

"Ok I'll do it"

So her and Jason where packing her back and trying to find her a disguise.

-xx-

Gabriella had a cool teenager look and was on her way to America. She would be staying with the evens family which contains Sharpay, Ryan, Mary and Greg Evens.

Gabriella landed and was wondering how would she know who the Evens family was.

There was a woman standing next to the post box and she was standing with her family holding a sign saying Gabriella Stanford (her disguise name).

"Hi I'm Gabriella Stanford"

"Oh hi Gabriella. I'm Mary and these are my kids Sharpay and Ryan and this is my husband Greg. Mary said making her feel welcome. "Welcome to America".

On the way to the Evens place Gabriella felt so happy here to be doing what she wanted. She would be staying with the Evens family for 2 years so she could have a great time here in America.

-xx-

"Jason where is Gabriella" their Grandfather asked Jason but he didn't know what to say then something popped in his head.

"She went to her friends house then she went to visit mum and dad"

"Ok did she tell you when she would be back"

"Um… no she just said those things"

"Ok thanks"

Jason was so happy he had left.

-xx-

Today was Gabriella's first day at school. She would be going to a place called East high school.

When she walked in with Sharpay, Sharpay's best friend came up to them and started talking to Sharpay and then looked at Gabriella.

"What are you staring at new girl"

"Oh nothing I just wondering if I could be included in this conversation" Gabriella replied to the horrible remark that was just given to her

"Oh sorry Taylor this is the student that is staying at our house. Her name is Gabriella and she is from England"

"Hi nice to meet yo­" Gabriella was interrupted by two guys coming over to them.

"Hey babe" one said to Sharpay then Kissing her passionately on the lips while the other hugging Taylor.

"Troy stop it I have a guest" Sharpay said trying to pull Troy off of her so she could introduce Gabriella to them. Troy stood there just looking at her and checking her out.

"Troy, Chad this is Gabriella and she will be staying with me you 2 years and she's from England"

"Have you ever been to Buckingham palace?"

"Actually I have many times as well" trying not tell them her secret. At this point Troy was still checking her out which made her confused because he had a girl friend and that was Sharpay but why was he checking her out?.

-xx-

It was the next day and Jason and Gabriella's Grandfather was calling the police because the princess (the heir to the throne) had disappeared from their home and he was getting worried.

The police looked all over the country and couldn't find her. Gabriella's Grandfather told them to look all over the world until they find

"Jason do you remember this friend of hers lives?"

"I can't remember, I'm sorry but we will find her"

"Maybe she ran away because I said she couldn't go to America and be a normal teenage girl"

He felt so guilty of what he had done but so guilty that he didn't have time to relies that it was right in front of him the place that she was he couldn't get it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gabriella's prov**_

Today was the best day of my life ever I met new people like Taylor & her boyfriend Chad Sharpay and her boyfriend TROY he was so cute but the thing is he already has a girlfriend I will be living with his girlfriend for 2 years the strange thing about him was that he kept staring at my body.

_**No one's prov**_

"Gabriella dinner's ready" Mary yelled up the stairs so Gabriella could hear her

"Hey, how was your first day of school?"

"Great! But we had to do a lot of work and then we had to do something called P.E and we had to climb up a rope and ring the bell so that the teacher knew we were finished."

"Yeah that's what everyone has to do when they do P.E but you do different things" Sharpay replied with a hilarious smile on her face.

"So Gabriella what's your parents like?" Greg asked

"Well ten years ago when my brother and I were seven my parents were on their way back from Paris after a vacation and they were in a car accident and on the way to the hospital they died. My brother and I have been living with my Grandfather."

"We're so sorry we didn't know"

"It's not your fault it was the guy in the trucks fault"

But little did they know that Gabriella and that guy used to know each other very well and that's what stopping Gabriella from getting a boyfriend.

"Well I think it's time for bed"

"Wait didn't you say you had a brother?" Sharpay asked looking very interested.

"Yeah I did say that"

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes he is. He's at home in England with my Grandfather"

"What his name?"

"Here I have a picture. His name is Jason"

"He's hot"

"Sharpay you have a boyfriend remember Troy" Ryan trying to boost her memory

"Well now it's time for bed"

So they went in to Sharpay's room for bed because Sharpay's room is so big and they don't have a spear room.

Before Sharpay goes to bed she does something on the computer.

"What are you doing Sharpay?"

"I'm checking my email. Why don't you watch some television"

"Ok"

Gabriella turned on the television and the news was on so she watched it.

"Breaking news. The princess of England has disappeared."

Sharpay turned her attention to the television. When Gabriella heard the news about her she quickly changed the channel so Sharpay couldn't see it.

"Hey I was watching that. Why don't you want me to watch it?"

Sharpay asked really nicely

"_Should I tell her she might tell every one. Ok I will tell her"_

"Ok I will tell you but you can't tell anyone else I mean it ok"

"Ok I won't tell anyone else"

"I haven't exactly been telling you the truth. I ran away from home because my Grandfather wouldn't let me come here so I could be a normal kid. So my brother came in to my bedroom and told me to run away."

"So what's that got to do with the princess of England?"

"I am the princess of England"

"No your not"

So Gabriella turned the television back on and Sharpay kept looking at the picture and Gabriella and finally realized that Gabriella was right.

"OMG that is so cool I have to tell Taylor"

"NO YOU CAN'T remember I'm trying to be a normal kid"

"Ok I'm sorry but can I get with your brother?"

"I thought you and Troy were together"

"You and him can get together if you want"

"Ok now lets get some sleep"

-xx-

"Grandpa they still haven't found her yet and they have looked in Australia and England and now they are trying all over Europe"

"Well we won't stop till we find her and she could be any where in the world"

"It might take us days to find her she could be any where Grandpa"

Jason went to his room to call her

_Ring, ring_

"Hello"

"Hi can I please speak to Gabriella it's her brother"

"Yes of course" (in the background "Gabriella phone for you")

"Hello"

"Hi Gabi it's me Jason"

"What going on over there?"

"Grandpa sent the police looking for you they have already gone all over Australia and England now their in Europe looking for you"

"Can you call me when they start looking in America please? And the girl in the house that I'm staying with knows about me because I told her and she wants to go out with you. I have to go but please call me"

"Ok I will" Replied Jason


	3. Chapter 3

That night Sharpay couldn't sleep and just thought to her self. She was thinking about what Gabriella told her about being princess but Sharpay didn't want to hurt Gabriella's feeling by telling everyone that she was a princess.

Gabriella had been having nightmares about her past. She remembered what he did to her and Sharpay woke her up because she was screaming her head off.

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

"I'm sorry I was having a nightmare"

"What about?"

"Ok you can't tell anyone this either. When I was 12 this one night a man come in to my house and in my bedroom. He woke me up told me not to scream and started talking his clothes off in front of me and this man was 36 years old I asked him what he was doing and he said "It's a surprise".

He then got in my bed and started touching me in places I didn't want him to touch. I then started screaming and my dad ran in to my room and he saw the man. They called the police but he was bailed out of Jail the next day and ever since that he has been following me and he was the one who killed my parents."

"OMG. How awful. I'm so sorry Gabi I didn't know"

"Well that kind of strange because It was all over the news when it happened and it was so embarrassing especially when you're the princess"

"Come on I have something that will cheer you up"

"What?"

"Chocolate Ice cream"

So they sat there in the kitchen eating the Ice cream when something came up in Gabriella's mind.

"_Should I tell her about Troy looking at me yesterday?"_

"Hey Sharpay"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday when you introduced me to Troy he turned and just started staring at the whole time and didn't take his eyes off me. It was kind of creepy"

"Well he should your hot and I was a guy I would date you."

"Well I do think he's cute but he's your boyfriend"

"I think we should get some sleep and try not have any more nightmares"

"I'll try"

So they went back to sleep and surprisingly the ice cream did help.

-xx-

The next day they went to school again. Sharpay went over to Troy and they started talking to each other and then Gabriella looked in to Troy's eyes and saw that there was a small tear falling down his check.

"Sharpay what's wrong with Troy?"

"Oh. I just broke up with him"

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand him any more. He's getting on my nerves and it's time we went our separate ways.

Gabriella went up to Troy and see if he was alright or not. But it seemed to hurt him bad.

"Troy are you alright?"

"Just go away"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help"

"Look Sharpay told me what you told her"

Then Gabriella thought that Sharpay had told Troy that she was the princess of England.

"She did?"

Gabriella had a very surprised look on her face

"Yeah and I like you to that's why I was staring at you yesterday?"

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. You didn't think I was creep did you?"

"Kind of because you were staring at me and I didn't know why and you didn't say any thing"

So they walked off holding hands on their way to class. They started to get to know each other a bit more and they fell in love.

-xx-

"Ok we can't find her England Australia and now she's not in Europe and we still can't find her.

There's still one more Country we haven't looked… America" Gabriella's Grandfather said feeing really worried about her.

Jason froze _"I have to call Gabi and tell her" _he thought trying not to think out loud.

"Dam! There's no reception here I will try later.


	4. Chapter 4

After yesterday Troy and Gabriella got together and Sharpay was still waiting for one day to meet Gabi's brother so they could get together.

-xx-

At that point Jason thought the only way he could tell Gabi that the police were coming to America was if he pretended to help them find her but he knew where she was.

He was on the plane and they were almost in New Mexico. When they landed Jason tried to get a cab by himself without everyone noticing that it was him.

"To East High High school please" he said to the cab driver.

He then turned around to see if any one was following him but there was. Two or three police cars following

"Can you go any faster?"

"Hold on we're almost there"

10 minutes later they get to the school he ran in trying to find Gabi.

"Gabi! I found look you have to hide"

"Why?"

"The police are here to take you home"

Just then the police bashed the door open and saw Jason with Gabriella.

"Your highness you have to come home now. Your Grandfather is very worried about you."

"Gabi what's going on?" Troy asked not knowing any thing about what's going on

"Can I say good-bye to my friends first?"

"Yes of course" said one of the police officers

"Look Troy I have to go home now"

"Why?"

"Have you been hearing on the news about the princess of England going missing?"

"Yeah of course who hasn't why?"

"Because it's me Troy I'm the princess of England"

"No your not"

Gabriella took the disguise off and showed them

"Yes I am"

"Why did you run away and most importantly why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be a normal kid like you but my Grandfather wouldn't let me come so my brother gave me the idea and that he would cover for me and that's why I'm here. If I had told you I was scared that you would tell my secret and then I would have had to go home and I didn't want to"

"But I wouldn't because I love you but now I don't know if that's true any more or not"

Troy and everyone walked away but not Sharpay just looked at Gabriella with a sad look on her face.

"TROY!" she screamed but no one looked back "I'm sorry" whispering to herself

-xx-

"Who ever it is don't come in"

"Gabi your home now you should be happy" Everyone was happy to have her back but not Gabriella.

"Well I'm not"

"Gabi why did you leave?"

"Because I really wanted to go to America and be a normal kid. And while I was there I met this guy and his name is Troy and he told me that he loved me and I loved him to but then he found I was a princess and got angry at me because I didn't tell him"

"The reason I didn't let you go Gabi is because it's my time soon to go and when I do your going to take the throne"

"Well before then can I go to America and apologize to my friends and Troy?"

"Ok but you must take your brother with you"

The next day Gabi and Jason got on the plane to go to America and it was a long trip

-xx-

"Hey Troy how you holding up?" Troy's best friend Chad asked

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Think of it this way. If you were the prince and you wanted to be a normal kid would you run away so you could be a normal kid?"

"Yeah I would"

"And if you didn't want anyone to know you are the prince would you tell her?"

"No because I would be scared that everyone would find out and now I feel guilty of what I said"

-xx-

"Driver can you please take us to East high school"

Jason and Gabriella were in the car on the way to see troy

"What if he won't forgive me of what I did?"

"Gabi how could he not"

"I don't know but he was really angry at me when I left so I don't know if he will forgive me or not"

"If he doesn't I will talk to him for you ok"

"Ok"

There was a minute silence be was broken fast

"Oh and by the way I told my friend Sharpay that you would go out with her."

"WHAT!"

"Look I showed her a picture of you and she asked if she could go out with you and I said yes"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Actually I do here it is"

"ok I will go out with her only if things between you and Troy work out"

"Here we are" the driver said as he stopped the car so they could get out

"Thank you" Gabi and Jason said before entering the school.

At that point it was home room and everyone we're moving to their home room classes. Gabi and Jason were looking every where to find Troy while everyone who walked past them were looking at them.

-xx-

"I wonder what she's doing right know" Troy said to Chad on their way to Ms. Darbus's room

"Good morning class" everyone sighed when the teacher walked in the room

"Announcements for today. Basketball training will be held during free period and that's all the announcements for today."

_Knock, knock _

Ms. Darbus answered the door.

"Hi Ms. Darbus"

"Hello Gabriella. Aren't you ment to be in England?"

"Yes but I'm but I'm really here to see Troy"

"Troy Bolton"

"Yes Ms. Darbus?"

"You have some visitors"

"Who?"

And in came Gabriella and Jason. Troy felt so happy.

"Troy can we talk in private?"

"Ok"

"You are dismissed Mr. Bolton"

"Look Gabi" Troy was interrupted by Gabriella

"Don't speak I want to say something first. Look I'm sorry for what I did but if you pretend to be me you would see why I didn't tell you"

"Gabi I know I'm sorry to"

"Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss together

"Come on get a room" a male voice from behind said. The male voice was Jason

"Here I have something for you"

"What is it?"

"It's I song I wrote for you and it's _"this love"_

"_I, I_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Taste it in our first kiss_

_Strange in this lonely town_

_Save me from my emptiness_

_You took my hand_

_You told me it would be ok_

_I trusted you to hold my heart_

_Now fate is pulling me away, from you_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_

_You've become a piece of me _

_Makes me sick to even think_

_Of mornings waking up alone_

_Searching for you in my sheets_

_Don't fade, away_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_

_I can't just close the door_

_I never felt anything like this before_

_Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through_

_Will you hold on too 'cause_

_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around _

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love"_

"I wrote this for before I left


	5. Chapter 5

sorry haven't uploaded in a while i've been doing another story called **annoying love** so heres the last chapter sorry but it's short really short

* * *

"Troy will you forgive me and maybe I don't know move back with me to England your parents can dome to?"

"sure"

**

* * *

**

8 years later

And of course Jason and Sharpay got together and now Sharpay is also living with us they are still going strong and are engaged as for me and Troy we are married and expecting twins by the end of the year.


End file.
